Protection of the Werewolves
by Shara Wyrmripper
Summary: A local pack of werewolves that have been watching Kagome, take it upon themselves to make sure Kagome is able to protect herself, will Inuyasha stay by her side or will some one else step up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters within the show or the normal story-line. This story-line is my own creation however, and the characters, Shara Wyrmripper, Fang Wyrmripper, Kayla "Kitsune" Wolfsong, Akira Wyrmripper, Mrai Wolfsong, or any other made up character in this story are my own.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood within a few feet of the treeline watching his younger half-brother pace around the well, waiting for the miko from the future, Kagome. The taiyoukai couldn't understand why his brother could pine after Kagome, treat her like shit, yet need her, then catch a whiff of the dead miko Kikyou and run off, breaking Kagome's heart in the process every single time. If the miko was Sesshomaru's woman, he wouldn't treat her with such disrespect, no miko deserves to be disrespected anyway. No matter how much Sesshomaru wished for her and loved her from a distance, she was oddly loyal to his hanyou half-brother, he would never have a chance against such loyalty. He watched as Inuyasha lost the last of his patience and jumped into the well to go retrieve her, he treats as if she is his property, his mate, yet doesn't mark her, idiot, this Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru sniffed the air smelling the familiar scent of pre-mating season in the air. In a matter of days mating season would be in fully active and he would be running from those youkai females who deemed themselves worthy of being his mate. This Sesshomaru doesn't need any of them for a mate. He shuddered remembering something, it was also werewolf mating season as well and theirs activated at sunset, and those wolves were just as bad as youkai at times and chased canine youkai for mates as well. He would never mate one of those beasts. He looked longingly at the well, he would catch his glimpse of Kagome later, he needed to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, in her own time, Kagome is finishing packing supplies food and snacks for the group in her big yellow backpack. She thinks, Inuyasha's going to be mad, I'm late, again. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a few more cups of ramen to satiate the irritable hanyou and puts them into the bag before zipping it up. As she is putting it on in comes Inuyasha, and before he could say anything, she picked up her bag and said, "I'm coming and if you gripe at me for being late, I'm going to 'it' you," then started walking past him towards the door. Inuyasha shut his mouth and the smart retort that was waiting there and followed her like a good puppy. They went to the well house and Inuyasha helped Kagome into the well while he held her bag, and jumped in right after her then helped her out of the well. Suddenly a ball of orange fur shot out of the trees and straight at Kagome. "Shippou! I missed you," Kagome cuddled the little kitsune to her chest he looked up at her with cute eyes, "I missed you too Kagome." Inuyasha growled causing Kagome to glare at him then smirk and say one little word, "sit." Inuyasha face-planted. Kagome nodded then headed with Shippou towards the village and hearing a growl again, said again, "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, " causing Inuyasha to be put into a hole at least 5 feet deep. Shippou giggled into Kagome's neck at Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at the darkening sky with a sigh they needed to get to the village in a hurry, even though Inuyasha would catch up with them shortly. She walked into the trees in the direction of the village.

Unknown to Kagome, Shippou, or even Inuyasha they were being watched with a pair of green eyes. The owner followed Kagome and the kitsune. The elders of her pack had chosen Kagome to be the newest member of their race, and pack, because she needed a way to protect herself outside her miko powers and her hanyou companion, the demon exterminator, and the monk, not to mention her adopted son, the kitsune, though he wouldn't be a problem; Shara followed Kagome in her wolf form, she looked up at the sky grateful that she already had a mate, she smiled to herself when she thought of him, and wished she was with him now not going on her mother, her elder's orders. She knew she had to strike soon and fast, she concentrated and changed to her Kronos form and ran at Kagome so as to reach her before the hanyou was free of the spell. She leaped at the miko and kitsune pulling the kitsune carefully out of her arms and tossed him into the underbrush then pinned the scared miko to the ground, Kagome screamed her lungs out before the wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground; she stared in horror as her miko powers did not work on the werewolf pinning her to the ground, the werewolf that was obviously female, she could swear she didn't see hate in the golden-green eyes over her but love and caring. Shara carefully bit her shoulder enough to tear the flesh and make it bleed but not too deep and not too hard to heal, though it wouldn't be necessary she really didn't want to hurt the young miko. Once her job done, Shara leaped off Kagome as the miko fainted and Inuyasha was loudly getting up and Shippou was getting out of the underbrush. Shara ran as far and as fast as she could, she didn't want to feel the claws of the overprotective hanyou.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and was utterly confused as to Kagome's state, the bite was obviously not fatal, why had that beast attacked her, he scooped her and Shippou up and ran to the village to get Kaede to heal Kagome.

A few hours later, with a mostly full moon in the sky, it wouldn't be a full moon for two nights, Kagome woke with a fever and hit Inuyasha square in the face, her shoulder throbbing and hurting. Inuyasha looking worried, as well as everyone else. Kaede looking the most so, she had been waiting for Kagome to wake before she explained to everyone what the bite was and what would be happening over the next few days, as well as what Kagome was becoming.

Kagome looked around at everyone, wondering what was going on and really worried about her shoulder, it felt as if every nerve ending was on fire and protesting being so.

Kaede then started an explanation that would change all of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters within the show or the normal story-line. This story-line is my own creation however, and the characters, Shara Wyrmripper, Fang Wyrmripper, Kayla "Kitsune" Wolfsong, Akira Wolfsong, Mrai Wolfsong, Silverfang Wyrmripper, or any other made up character in this story are my own.

Author's note: This is a short chapter, a sort of transitional chapter between 1 and 3. It is simply because there are some big things happening in chapter 3 that will make it too long.

Chapter 2

Shara stopped running when she caught a whiff of a familiar yet abominable scent, she wondered how she had been stupid as to run so far; she went to her wolf or Lupas form and hid in the underbrush. Naraku, the spider hanyou who had recently become one of the banes of werewolves. Suddenly another and less noticable scent hit Shara's nostrils, wyrms. What were wyrms doing in Naraku's territory, she thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and backed further into the underbrush. Suddenly there was a sharp pain to the back of her skull and she started blacking out, she stayed awake long enough for the last thing she saw before blacking out was the black form of a large wyrm.

Meanwhile, back at the pack's central village of their territory a large man with long blonde hair paces the library of his home. Across the room a red haired woman watched him, "Fang, she'll be just fine. It is a simple mission and she is alpha of the pack and can take care of herself. He glared daggers at the red-haired woman in a fine Kimono, "Mrai, I have a bad feeling about this." Mrai nodded, "That is understandable, you two are still pretty newly mated and it is mating season and being without your mate during this time is hard. Fang just replied by growling at her at growl that would make most people run screaming yet she just quirked an eyebrow and then said, "Very well if she doesn't return in the next few hours we will go after her." He narrowed his eyes at her, "very well," then he resumed pacing the room. Another large man with thick silver hair and wearing a simple Yukata walked into the room, looked momentarily at his son, then walked to his mate, Mrai and took her into his arms and kissed her gently, only stopping when he heard a malious growl behind him, the large man turned around with one arm still around Mrai to face Fang. Fang shook his head, "Father you could abstain around me especially while Shara is gone." He looked at Fang quizically, "She hasn't returned?" Mrai shook her head, "Silverfang do you think something has happened to my daughter?" Silver shrugged, "when dealing with that group nearly anything is possible, especially that hanyou." Fang growled, "That's it, I'm going and finding out what happened to her." He stormed out of the room, before Silver or Mrai could stop him, once out of the village he broke into a run and turned to Lupas form once he hit the tree line not missing a step. Nothing will stand in my way of finding out what happened to Shara, not even the hanyou.

Meanwhile Kaede had prepared to explain to the group what the bite Kagome had recieved is. Kagome sits with Shippou in her lap, she knew what had bitten her, though she had not said anything, and she was rather pale, the bite taking its tole on her body, even though it was bandaged and cleaned. Inuyasha is sitting in the corner looking guilty and blaming himself. Sango looks confused, and Miroku seems to be deep in thought, behaving himself for once. Kaede pours tea for everyone and hands it out before sitting back down. The old miko takes a deep breath and says, "the bite Kagome recieved will not kill her though I'm not sure what it will do to her, but it will not kill her. It is the bite of a werewolf, and a female from the alignment of the teeth, and what Kagome has told me." Inuyasha looks at Kagome in shock before he storms out of Kaede's hut, and runs into the forest. He knows only one person that knows anything of werewolves and that is his half-brother Sesshomaru.


End file.
